Here We Are!
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Inilah kami, inilah cerita kami, walau waktu hanya 2 semester, kita adalah kelas yang terbaik. -Sebagian besar True Story- /Maybe OOC /with drabble


**Here We Are!**

by.** airi shirayuki**

* * *

**.**

**~^~Lesson 1 : About Us~^~**

**.**

* * *

**Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk kelasku tercinta**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Sebagian besar True Story tentang kami di fic ini.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Inilah kami, inilah cerita kami, walau waktu hanya 2 semester, kita adalah kelas yang terbaik. -Sebagian besar True Story-**

* * *

X-1. Kelas yang biasa-biasa saja (pada awalnya) dengan anak-anak yang normal (pada awalnya), tapi semua berubah saat mereka mulai merasakan masa-masa SMA yang begitu berat untuk dipikul. Begitu juga dengan sistem belajar (kurikulum) 2020 yang mengagetkan seluruh dunia dan is- maaf, yang benar seluruh angkatan. Hal ini mengubah segalanya. Anak yang pintar menjadi kejang level dewa, anak yang pendiam menjadi tidak diam lagi, anak yang biasa menjadi gila, dll..

.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali dengan tekanan batin 'ini kelas apa mushola? Sepi amat'. Semuanya terdiam membisu sebelum bel masuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya 'heh?'. Luka Megurine, salah seorang anak yang baru masuk, telah melihat aura nista ini dan ber-sweatdrop ria. Ia melihat sekitar ruangan. Tidak sedikit anak yang duduk di bangkunya dengan diam dan ada yang menunduk. Wajah mereka menampakkan aura suram. Dengan hati-hati, Luka berjalan dan duduk di bangku pojok paling depan sambil menaruh tasnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kelas dan menemui Clara, teman SDnya yang kebetulan satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Clara kedapatan kelas tetangga.

"Claraaa, kita gak satu kelas..."

"Iya...banyak yang gak aku kenal"

"Kelasku entah kenapa sepi banget...suram..." Clara pun menepuk pundak Luka.

"I know that feel..."

.

.

.

* * *

Luka kembali duduk ke bangkunya dan menghela napas. Kemudian ia melirik anak di sebelahnya dan berpikir, 'Uwaa...kalau aku tidak segera kenalan bisa bahaya...' Bahaya apa? Berabe?

"Eh, namamu siapa?" Tanya Luka to the point. Anak di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Aku? Aku SeeU, yoroshiku."

"Ah, aku Luka! Yoroshiku" Terus SeeU menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku IA! Terus anak yang di sebelahku ini Lily!"

Itulah sejarah perkembangan taktik kenalan 4 anak itu.

.

.

* * *

-Perangkat Kelas-

Hari pertama kelas ini diawali dengan pengenalan guru dan penyusunan perangkat kelas yang akhirnya ditentukan sebagai berikut,

Ketua Kelas : Mikuo Hatsune

Wakil 1 : Harune Miku

Wakil 2 : Big Al

Sekretaris 1 : Meiko Sakane

Sekretaris 2 : Gakupo Gackpoid

Bendahara 1 : CUL

Bendahara 2 : Luka Megurine

.

* * *

-Pengenalan Guru-

Wali Kelas - Kokone-sensei

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku. Namaku Kokone dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian! Aku mengajar Ilmu Sosial, yoroshiku!"

'Uwaa...ni guru keliatannya sabar ya~' Batin anak-anak.

Guru Kimia - Hiyama Kiyoteru

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak! Saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru Kimia kalian! Saya tidak suka dengan anak yang mengerjakan pr jadi tak ada pr dan lebih baik dengarkan saya saja daripada mencatatnya!' Semua anak terbengong-bengong. Bukan karena wajahnya, melainkan cara duduk guru itu. Bukan aneh, tapi unik. Kursi guru yang seharusnya dipojok sekarang bertengger di depan tengah kelas dengan sensei yang duduk gaya 'like a boss', sepatunya pun dilepas.

'Njirrr...ni guru apa guru...' Batin semua anak. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil memandangi sensei yang masih begitulah. Dan dikarenakan banyak guru yang memperkenalkan dirinya bahkan sampai 2 kali (dipaksa penghuni kelas biar gak pelajaran ._.v) Ai langsung skippppp! Huehuehue!

.

* * *

-Pengenalan X-1 -

Big Al

Ni anak pada awalnya 'normal', tapi semua berubah saat IPA menyerang. Lama-kelamaan jadi makhluk langka nan unik yang belum terdaftar di kebun bibit. Penipu kelas cupang (mobus). Maskot + iconnya X-1. Salah satu trio pencetus ekonomi X-1.

.

Harune Miku

Jangan nilai dari tampangnya. Anak paling heboh, gak kenal malu, dan pendeteksi mahal-murahnya barang. Salah satu trio pencetus ekonomi X-1.

.

IA

Ensiklopedia berjalan X-1. Jago di semua mata pelajaran. Anggota OSIS. Sok imut. Jika ada barang hilang silahkan tanya ke dia saja, biasanya ada di dia. Kenapa? Karena semua barang yang ada di mejanya, meskipun bukan punyanya, akan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan anehnya dia gak sadar (klepto).

.

Luka Megurine

Anak kayak tiang listrik. Pendiam, tapi sewaktu-waktu gilanya kumat. Pabrik tisunya X-1. Bendahara kelas yang gak niat jadi bendahara. Terkenal dengan poker facenya. Salah satu otakunya X-1. Anak seninya X-1.

.

Neru Akita

Anak yang cuek dengan kata-kata singkat terkenalnya yang selalu nge-booming di X-1. Sohibnya Rin Kagamine. HPnya bagian dari jiwanya.

.

SeeU

Kalkulator berjalan X-1. KPopers dan pecinta anime sekaligus. Selalu jadi korban bully X-1, terutama Galaco dan Lily, kadang Luka juga ikut. Sebangku sama Luka. Raut wajahnya adalah faktor utama pembullyan entah kenapa.

.

Galaco

Nyonya besar sekaligus boss ganknya X-1. Kalo ngomong kayak jet tempur. KPopers sama seperti SeeU. Salah satu trio pencetus ekonomi X-1. Ahlinya sejarah.

.

Hatsune Mikuo

Kaptennya X-1 a.k.a ketua kelas. Bawa laptop tiap hari udah kayak anaknya sendiri. Gamers dan salah satu otaku X-1. Trololol.

.

Lily

Juga salah satu tiang listriknya X-1. Ahlinya matematika. Bisa gambar. Senang membully SeeU. Ahli negonya X-1 dalam arti lain.

.

Lola

Katanya sih kembarannya Luka tapi mirip darimana coba?. Digosipkan pacarnya Leon tapi gak ngaku, cuma ada hubungan aja.

.

Len Kagari

Kata-katanya setajam jarum. Sok keren dan berwibawa (kata dia). Salah satu 3 idiot X-1.

.

Kaito Shion

Jonesnya X-1. Sok keren sama kayak Len. Emang sih banyak yang bilang dia ganteng, tapi idiot. Salah satu 3 idiot X-1.

.

Gakupo Gackpoid

Anak polos yang biasanya mengagetkan X-1 tanpa disadari. Salah satu 3 idiot X-1.

.

Sementara ini dulu perkenalannnya karena Ai males ngetik *plak*. Nanti akan disambung ke part 2 *heh?*.

* * *

-Drabble-

* * *

.

**-IA's Special Ability 1-**

"Anak-anak, sekarang coba bacalah puisi yang ada di halaman 1.000.001! Bergantian ya!" Perintah Kaiko-sensei sang guru bahasa. Satu-persatu anak maju membacakan puisi dengan gayanya sendiri. Sekian lama, IA pun mendapat gilirannya.

"IA berjuanglah!"

"E-eeh, aku gak tahu aku bisa bagus apa gak..." IA bangkit dari bangkunya secara perlahan. Lalu ia didorong oleh Lily karena terlalu lama bangkitnya.

"Ganbatte, IA! Kamu pasti bisa kok!" SeeU dan Luka menambahi. IA pun tersenyum. Kemudian setelah ia sampai di tengah-tengah kelas, ia menghadap ke semuanya dan mengambil napasnya. Dan sejak saat itu kami sekelas sadar...bahwa dewa puisi ada di hadapan kita...

.

* * *

**-Padus-**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kalian kedapatan menjadi padus lagi untuk upacara besok, jadi mulai sekarang kita latihan!" Seru Merlin-sensei ke X-1.

"Baik, sensei!" Semua anak pun berdiri. Kemudian, Lola menghela napasnya.

"Padus kita jangan sampe kejadian kayak bulan lalu..." Miku yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk pundak Lola sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha, semoga aja! Malu poll kalo kejadian itu keulang lagi..."

"Hei, sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu!" Big Al jbjb. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul perempatan di dahi Miku.

"Itu kan semua salahmu, bakaaa! Coba pas itu kamu gak di depan mic, pasti kita bakal sukses padusnya! Gara-gara suaramu tuh, kita jadi nyanyi sambil ketawa!" Lola sweatdrop melihat Miku yang mengomel bahagia(?) dan Big Al yang memasang tampang polosnya seakan tak bersalah.

"Big Al, diamlah!" JDANG! Big Al serasa ketiban duren gara-gara teriakan Merlin-sensei.

"Ta-tapi, sense-" Kata-kata itu terhenti seketika setelah terkena tatapan tajam nan menusuk jambu(?) dari Merlin-sensei. Miku dan Lola pun menahan tawanya. Setelah semua terdiam latihan pun dimulai. Mereka latihan berulang-kali karena 3 idiot dan Leon yang melenceng dari kata 'merdu'. Saat mereka latihan yang ke-5 kalinya, suara sudah mulai bagus. Tapi, tiba-tiba semua serempak menoleh ke arah kanan sebelah pintu (tapi tetap bernyanyi) dan diikuti dengan Merlin-sensei yang sekejap langsung menajamkan tatapannya dan berjalan dengan 'indahnya' ke arah itu, dimana 3 idiot dan Leon berada. Mereka bernyanyi dengan pose tangannya 'invisible gun', apalagi ditambah Leon yang raut wajahnya poker face. Maklum, Leon sangat terobsesi dengan tentara. Merlin-sensei menghampirinya dan berhenti di depannya dengan dark aura. Anak-anak masih bernyanyi sambil melihat tontonan baru mereka, 'Merlin-sensei vs Leon' yang akhirnya Leon dihabisi 2-0.

Tapi untunglah saat hari H semua berjalan lancar berkat Big Al yang tidak berada di posisi mic.

.

* * *

**-Telat-**

"Njiiirrrr, bentar lagi bunyi tuh bel sekolah! Harus cepett!" Galaco mengontel sepedanya lebih kencang. Tinggal 2 menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup. Ia mengontel sepedanya lebih cepat lagi, serasa main 'Fast Furi**s'.

"Bentar lagi sampaiiii!" Hati Galaco sudah mulai ditumbuhi bunga bangkai(?). Gedung sekolah sudah terpampang di depan matanya. Senyumnya mengembang. Tapi...

KRIIIINNNGGGGJREENNNGGGDONGDINHGDESBADUMTSS!

'Oh no, bel!' Senyumannya berganti pose 'turun ke bawah. Saat ia tinggal beberapa meter saja...

GRADAKJUURRR

Galaco jatuh dan masuk kubangan air berlumpur. Seragamnya menjadi kotor dan basah.

"..." Ia pun segera berdiri dan membetulkan sepedanya yang 'tertidur', kemudian ia menuntun sepedanya.

"Mending pulang aja..." Daripada menanggung malu telat beserta 'cap kubangan'nya terlihat, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Perjuangan yang sia-sia...

.

* * *

**-Insiden Cicak-**

"Aahh, ni soal susah amat!" Eluh SeeU sambil tetap mengerjakan soal dengan serius, sementara Luka juga mengerjakan soal dengan santai, padahal dalam hatinya dia juga lebih bingung dengan soal nista itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Lily yang berada di belakang Luka berteriak.

"Lukaaa! Dirambutmuu!" Luka dan SeeU menoleh dengan santainya.

"Apaan? Rambutku kenapa?" Luka segera melihat ke rambut pinknya.

"Dirambutmu! Ada CICAKK!" Otomatis IA dan SeeU berdiri dari bangkunya dan mundur perlahan. Luka dengan santainya mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya dan tiba-tiba ada cicak jatuh ke lantai. Cicak itu langsung berlari ke arah SeeU dan IA. Mereka berdua kaget dan langsung berteriak. Teriakan itu mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas. Para perempuan pun pada berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"CICAK!" Seru Lily histeris. Mereka nge-shock tiba-tiba dan refleks berteriak setelah melihat cicak yang berjalan-jalan di kelas.

"KYAA!"

"KYAAA!"

Kelas pun jadi gaduh hanya karena cicak...

Sementara itu Luka hanya poker face dan duduk kembali dengan santainya disaat semua meneriaki cicak.

.

* * *

**-IA's Special Ability 2-**

"Nah sekarang waktunya presentasi ya? Yang hari ini giliran presentasi kelompoknya maju!" Kokone-sensei berjalan ke belakang kelas dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada. Tujuannya? Agar bisa melihat presentasi dengan jelas.

Setelah presentasi...

"Nah sekian presentasi dari kami! Ada yang mau bertanya?" Dengan sekejap IA mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yak, silahkan bertanya!" IA yang dipersilahkan bertanya langsung tersenyum. Di saat itu kami semua sadar bahwa IA adalah boss stage untuk tanya jawab...Sejak itu, IA menjadi senjata pamungkas untuk menaklukkan anak-anak presentasi, bahkan yang pintar sekalipun kewalahan menghadapinya...

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ai : Kembali lagi dengan author yang gak pernah update kilat! Yey! *dihajar*. Alasan Ai buat nih fic soalnya bentar lagi kita naik kelas dan terpisah gak satu kelas lagi *huhuu*, maka dari itu Ai memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini yang didasari sepenuhnya dari cerita kelas Ai beserta image tokohnya^^. Jadi biar Ai gak bakal lupa kenangan di kelas hebat ini :)). Di chapter 1 ini sepenuhnya True Story! Gak ada photoshop kok!*heh?*. Maafkan kalau misalnya ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, Ai sekarang jarang banget berkunjung ke FFn TT_TT jadi gak tahu perkembangannya*curcol*. Dan maafkan kalau Ai gak akan bisa update kilat...*pundung di pojokan*. Sekian dan arigatou~**

**.**

**Review please!**


End file.
